Bloodmount
The Bloodmount was a Hollow creature that the Locust Horde rode atop. They are large, bulky creatures that remain low to the ground. They have a unique physiology in that they use their large muscular arms as legs, essentially walking on their hands. Their true legs dangle beneath their bodies and end in razor sharp talons, which they use as their primary form of attack. They were known to the COG army before the Mission to Montevado.Gears of War: Hollow History and Marcus Fenix.|thumb]] Evacuation of Ilima Bloodmounts took part in the assault at Ilima City, two first try to ambush Zeta-Six along with a pair of Boomers as they are about to enter Ilima trusts and savings, two Bloodmounts later tried to corner Zeta while they crossed an alley full of Drones as they divided to cover themselves. Another pair of Bloodmounts appeared at the construction graveyard Zeta passed through while they searched for Dr. Wisen's Children's School of Hope. Montevado When the Rift Worm destroyed the city of Montevado, both Wretches and Bloodmounts were sent to clear the city out of any human survivors. Delta-One battled a horde of Bloodmounts and Michael Barrick sacrificed himself to save Marcus Fenix by charging several Bloodmounts in hand to hand combat and took several of the Bloodmounts out along with their Beastriders.Gears of War: Hollow Hollow Storm During Operation: Hollow Storm, when the city of Illima was destroyed by the Rift Worm, the Locust sent death squads consisting of Bloodmounts, Drones, Snipers and a few Kantus. But all the Locust forces were killed by the Gears of Delta-One. The regrouped Delta-One attacked the Locust processing center after rescuing Baird. Bloodmounts were sent in along with ground forces, but all were killed by the hands of the Gears. Another Bloodmount tried to give assistance to the Locust Gunboats but fell to the hands of the gears. When Marcus and Dom go to find Maria, they encounter a few Bloodmounts along with Drones, Boomers, Theron Guards and Kantus. When the Palace was attacked by Delta during the second wave attack on the Hollows and the Nexus Stronghold. Locust Palace guards rode atop the Bloodmounts in a last ditch effort to save the palace from the COG forces. Lambent Pandemic The bloodmounts first reencounter was during the siege to Anvil Gate where many of them passed through the main gate and attacked the gears taking refugee there, also trying to protect the maulers from enemy fire; after the tank exploded all of the bloodmounts either died or retreated; the next day when the cars trying to reach Mercy fell into a sandbar many bloodmounts tried to attack them but were evntually defeated, bloodmounts were on the Endeavour Naval Shipyard, they also tried to prevent the gears from reaching the Maelstrom generator and later to stop them before they reached Adam Fenix. Presumably, all non-lambent bloodmounts escaped the imulsion countermeasure. Multiplayer Bloodmounts are playable units in the second tier of Beast mode of Gears of War 3 for $750. They are fast moving units, and are effective at destroying barriers and other constructions. The Bloodmount is controlled by the player, however the Drone riding is AI controlled, and armed with a Hammerburst which it will fire at any COG soldiers within range. However, the rider will be distracted by Decoys, and may fire at them instead. The Bloodmount has access to a fast claw attack, and can easily jump over cover. See Also *Bloodmount Stables References Category:Locust Horde Category:Hollow Creatures